militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
84th Combat Sustainment Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Air Defense |size= |command_structure=Air Force Materiel Command Ogden Air Logistics Center 84th Combat Sustainment Wing |current_commander= |garrison= |motto=Cursum Perficio (I Accomplish my Course) |battles= |decorations= }} The 84th Combat Sustainment Group is an inactive United States Air Force (USAF) group last assigned to the 84th Combat Sustainment Wing at Hill Air Force Base, Utah, where it was inactivated in 2010. The group was first formed in 1942 as the 84th Bombardment Group, one of the first dive bomber units in the United States Army Air Corps and tested the Vultee Vengeance, proving that aircraft unsuitable as a dive bomber. As an Operational Training Unit, it was the parent for several other bombardment groups, but from 1943 until it was disbanded in 1944, trained replacement aircrews as a Replacement Training Unit designated the 84th Fighter-Bomber Group. The group was again active as a fighter group from 1949 to 1951 in the Air Force Reserves, with no equipment of its own, but using that of the Regular 52d Fighter-All Weather Group until it was called to active duty in 1951 and its personnel used to man other units. In 1955, as part of an Air Defense Command program to revive fighter units that had served in World War II, the group became the 84th Fighter Group (Air Defense) and served as the USAF host at Geiger Field and served in an air defense role in the northwestern United States until inactivating in 1963. The group changed missions again, becoming a logistics unit when activated in 2006 as part of a major reorganization of Air Force Materiel Command (AFMC). It was inactivated in 2010, when this reorganization was reversed, and AFMC returned to a more traditional organization. History World War II Bombardment Group The group was activated in 1942 as the 84th Bombardment Group (Light) at Hunter Field, GA, and equipped with Douglas A-24 Banshee dive bombers. The 301st, 302d,Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 599-600 303d,Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp.600-602 and 304th Bombardment SquadronsMaurer, Combat Squadrons, pp. 591-592 were assigned. It received its initial cadre and equipment from the 3d Bombardment Group.Abstract, History of 84th Bombardment Group to Jul 1943 (accessed 22 May 2012) The group was assigned the first Army Air Forces (AAF) squadron expressly designated for dive bombing. It operated briefly with Vultee V-72 (A-31 Vengeance) aircraft, but its operations showed this aircraft was unsuitable for dive bombing. The group served as the parent for several other light bombardment groups85th Bombardment Group, 311th Bombardment Group, 312th Bombardment Group, 339th Bombardment Group, 405th Bombardment Group, 407th Bombardment Group and also trained pilots from Chile. Fighter-Bomber Group In 1943, the group was redesignated as the 84th Fighter-Bomber Group as were other AAF single engine bombardment groups, and re-equipped with Republic P-47 Thunderbolts. As a result of this redesignation, its squadrons were renumbered as the 496th, 497th, 498th, and 491st Fighter-Bomber Squadrons (FBS), respectively. During World War II, the 84th Group served as an operational training (OTU) until October 1943. The OTU program involved the use of an oversized parent unit to provide cadres to “satellite groups.” Afterwards, it became a replacement training unit RTU) and also participated occasionally in demonstrations and maneuvers. RTUs were also oversized units, but with the mission of training individual pilots or aircrews. In performing this mission, the group assumed a split operation, with group headquarters and the 491st and 497th FBS remaining at Harding, while the 496th and 498th FBS moved to Hammond Army Air Field, Louisiana in October and November, 1943 and Abilene Army Air Field, Texas in February 1944. However, the AAF found that standard military units, based on relatively inflexible tables of organization were proving less well adapted to the training mission in the US. Accordingly a more functional system was adopted in which each base was organized into a separate numbered unit.Craven & Cate, Vol. VI, p. 75 The group was therefore disbanded in April 1944 and replaced at Harding by the 236th AAF Base Unit (Combat Crew Training School, Fighter)Abstract, History of Harding Field, LA, Apr 1944 (accessed 22 May 2012) as the Army Air Forces disbanded its units in the US that were not programmed to be transferred overseas. At the same time, the 261st AAF Base Unit (Combat Crew Training School, Fighter) took over the personnel, equipment and mission of the squadrons at Abilene.Abstract, History Abilene AAF Apr 1944 (retrieved Nov 13, 2012) Cold War Continental Air Command The group was reconstituted as the 84th Fighter Group, All Weather and activated in the Air Force Reserves in 1949 to train as a fighter corollary unit of the 52d Fighter Group in the regular Air Force, but was apparently undermanned and thus performed very little training. During its only 2-week summer encampment (12–26 June 1950), the group had only four pilots capable of flying the 52d's North American F-82 Twin Mustangs it provided for training the 84th. Units of the 84th Group seem to have been poorly manned, and the parent 52d Fighter-All Weather Wing made little use of its corollary units. The 84th Group was ordered to active service on 1 June 1951, inactivated the next day, and its few people became "fillers" in other USAF units. Air Defense Command The group was redesignated the 84th Fighter Group (Air Defense) and reactivated in 1955 at Geiger Field, WA to replace the 530th Air Defense Group as part of Air Defense Command's Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956., p.6 It was assigned the 497th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), which moved from Portland International Airport and the newly activated 498th FIS, which took over the equipment and personnel of the inactivating 440th FISMaurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 545 and 520th FIS.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 624 Both squadrons flew radar equipped and rocket armed North American F-86 Sabres.Cornett & Johnson, p. 130 The group provided air defense of the northwestern US and acted as USAF host organization at Geiger Fld. It was assigned several support organizations to perform these duties.Cornett & Johnson, p. 145 In February 1957, the 498th FIS upgraded to F-102 Delta Daggers, which were equipped with data link for interception control through the Semi-Automatic Ground Environment system. The 497th FIS, however. continued to fly Sabres until it moved to Europe in June 1958 and was reassigned away from the group. In July 1959, the group again upgraded to F-106 Delta Darts. The group was inactivated in 1963 and its combat squadron transferred to McChord AFB, Washington and the 325th Fighter Wing (Air Defense). Modern Era The group was reactivated in 2005 as a logistics support group at Hill AFB, UT as part of the Air Force Materiel Command (AFMC) Transformation, which replaced that command's traditional staff agency organizations with wings and groups. It added component squadrons the following year. The 84th Combat Sustainment Group developed, acquired, and sustained nineteen major command, control, communication, and intelligence systems, space ground segments and presidential telecommunications systems. it served the National Command Authority, the Services, combatant commands, federal agencies, and foreign sales customers. It managed systems valued at over $3.5B and provided spare parts to for fielded systems worldwide.Ogden Air Logisitcs Center Briefing undated (retrieved Feb 14, 2013 In 2010 the group was inactivated when AFMC returned to its traditional organization. Lineage * Constituted as 84th Bombardment Group (Light) on 13 January 1942 : Activated on 10 February 1942 : Redesignated as 84th Bombardment Group (Dive) in July 1942 : Redesignated as 84th Fighter-Bomber Group in August 1943 : Disbanded on 1 April 1944 * Reconstituted and redesignated as 84th Fighter Group, All Weather on 26 May 1949 : Activated in the Reserve on 1 June 1949 : Redesignated as 84th Fighter All-Weather Group on 1 March 1950 : Ordered into active service on 1 June 1951 : Inactivated on 2 June 1951. * Redesignated 84th Fighter Group (Air Defense) on 20 June 1955 : Activated on 18 August 1955Lineage and station information through 1958 from Maurer, Combat Units, pp. 150-151 : Inactivated on 15 July 1963 * Redesignated 84th Tactical Fighter Group on 31 July 1985 (remained inactive) * Redesignated 84th Space and Command, Control, Communications and Intelligence Sustainment Group 15 January 2005 : Activated 24 February 2005Air Force Organization Status Change Report Feb 2005, Research Division, Air Force Historical Research Agency, Maxwell AFB, AL : Redesignated 84th Combat Sustainment Group 28 April 2006Air Force Organization Status Change Report April 2006, Research Division, Air Force Historical Research Agency, Maxwell AFB, AL : Inactivated 30 June 2010Air Force Organization Status Change Report June 2010, Research Division, Air Force Historical Research Agency, Maxwell AFB, AL Assignments * III Fighter Command, 10 February 1942 * 72d Fighter Wing,Maurer, Combat Units, p. 406 1 November 1943 – 1 April 1944 * 84th Fighter Wing, All Weather (later 84th Fighter All-Weather Wing), 1 June 1949 - 1 June 1951Cornett & Johnson, p. 74 * 9th Air Division, 18 August 1955 * 25th Air Division, 15 August 1958 * 4700th Air Defense Wing, 1 September 1958 * Spokane Air Defense Sector, 15 May 1960 – 15 July 1963 * 84th Combat Sustainment Wing, 24 February 2005 - 30 June 2010 Units assigned Operational Squadrons * 301st Bombardment Squadron (later 496th Fighter-Bomber Squadron, 496th Fighter Squadron, All Weather, 496th Fighter All-Weather Squadron): 10 February 1942 –1 April 1944; 1 June 1949 – 2 June 1951 * 302d Bombardment Squadron (later 497th Fighter-Bomber Squadron, 497th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron): 10 February 1942 –1 April 1944; 18 August 1955 – 5 July 1958AFHRA Factsheet, 497th Combat Training Flight 6/20/2011 (retrieved May 22, 2012) * 303d Bombardment Squadron (later 498th Fighter-Bomber Squadron, 498th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron): 10 February 1942 –1 April 1944; 18 August 1955 – 15 July 1963 * 304th Bombardment Squadron (later 491st Fighter-Bomber Squadron): 10 February 1942 – 1 April 1944 Support Units * 84th USAF Dispensary (later 84th USAF Infirmary), 18 August 1955 - 15 July 1963 * 84th Air Base Squadron, 18 August 1955 - 15 July 1963 * 84th Consolidated Aircraft Maintenance Squadron, 8 November 1958 - 15 July 1963 * 84th Materiel Squadron, 18 August 1955 - 15 July 1963 * 500th Combat Sustainment Squadron, 28 April 2006 - 30 June 2010 * 501st Combat Sustainment Squadron, 28 April 2006 - 30 June 2010 * 500d Combat Sustainment Squadron, 28 April 2006 - 28 Apri 2008 Stations * Hunter Field, Georgia, 10 February 1942 * Drew Field, Florida, C. 7 February 1943 * Harding Field, Louisiana, 4 October 1943 – 1 April 1944 * Mitchel AFB, New York, 1 June 1949 * McGuire AFB, New Jersey, 10 October 1949 – 2 June 1951 * Geiger Field (later Spokane International Airport), Washington, 18 August 1955 - 15 July 1963 * Hill AFB, Utah, 24 February 2005 - 30 June 2010 Aircraft * V-72 Vengeance, 1942 * A-24 Dauntless, 1942–1943 * P-39 Aircobra, 1943 * P-47 Thunderbolt, 1943–1944 * F-82 Twin Mustang, 1949–1951 * F-86D Sabre, 1955–1958 * F-102A, TF-102B Delta Dagger, 1957–1959 * F-106A Delta Dart 1959–1963 Campaigns * American Theater See also * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons References Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) * * * * Further Reading * * * Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations established in 1955 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1944 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Aerospace Defense Command units